lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rise of the Dragon
The Rise of the Dragon is the first of the short stories written for the New World series. The Rise of the Dragon chronicles the rise, fall, and rebirth of House Targaryan. Spending most of the time in the city of Tree Hill it breaks into the lands of Westros where we get the first glimpse of the land from the eyes of the members of House Targaryan who are fleeing Lucerne for new lands. Rise of the Dragon first begins in terms of the story during Chapter Four of End of Darkness when Lucas Scott is discussing how Tree Hill has been the constant sight of bloothbaths. Discussing this he mentions the Week of which was the culminating of the end of House Targaryan, and from this we flesh out this beggining. During the main story the current goings on in Dragonstone are only hinted at through rumors of the Targaryans, and then during Westros it is revealed the Rise of Dragonstone after William receives many letters from other kingdoms one of which is from Dragonstone. The Rise of the Dragon spends a significant time fleshing out the events that culminated in the destruction of House Targaryan in Tree Hill, and the players that were involved in this including the only POV of James Lovie a relatively unknown player in the history of the Kingdom of Lucerne. Following the events of the destruction of House Targaryan it follows the house as it travels eastward and undergoes a series of difficulties before finally settling in the former Dark Elf mountain of Dragonstone. Following this the current events of the Empire of Dragonstone dominate the story, and we see the rise of the Empire of Dragonstone in the region. Following Westros the Rise of the Dragon reengages with Rhaegar, and Deneyres Targaryan leading the massive expansion of Dragonstone into the lands surrounding the city. Attacking first the lands of the west they expand easily but are finally stopped by the Kingdom of Nordling who amasses a large alliance against Dragonstone and forces Rhaegar to leave the south and move to the west alongside much of the southern force. Attempting to besiege the capital of Nordling they fail and are pushed back after Rhaegar has to go south with his force when the Trollocs push north with massive numbers. Rhaegar fights the Trollocs but there numbers defeat him, and only his skill keeps the army from complete defeat In the Rise of the Dragon the POV characters are James Lovie for brief periods, Rhaegar Targaryan who is the one telling the story of much of what happened, but his story telling is interupted by periods of House Targaryan, House Scott, and House Tyrell members describing the Week, and other events of the story. POV Characters Plot Summary Chapter One Aryes Targaryan III. is the POV Character of Chapter One, and he deals with the madness of his father as he was a young boy, and he reads the story of the Fall of House Targaryan to his son Rhaegar of whom is just a boy at the time he is reading it to him. During the chapter he also mentions how he knew the young Bill Lovie as a child, and hearing of what his old kings son had become now he is horrified that he didn't see it then. Chapter Two Rhaegar Targaryan is the POV Character of Chapter Two, and during this chapter he speaks with his father as Aryres Targaryan III. tells him about how they took Dragonstone, and the chaos they found within the Dark Elven hold. Rhaegar has discussions with his uncle Viserys about the situation they find themselves inside Dragonstone, and this details the area of eastern Westros. Chapter Three Deneyres Targaryan is the POV Character of Chapter Three and during this chapter she spends time with her brother Rhaegar as he attempts to understand how to work the Dragon's Harp that his father and the other Targaryans had discovered when they were travelling eastward. Eventually over the course of trying he is able to play it, and after nothing happening at first days later a nearly dead dragon lands in Dragonstone, and everyone goes into overdrive trying to keep the dragon alive. Chapter Four Yorllian Wind is the POV Character of Chapter Four and during this chapter he details his youth, and through his memory he details the efforts his father went through to rebuild House Wind after the destruction that had gone against it back in Tree Hill. Using his charisma and family wealth he gathers men to him that are loyal to him alone, and he turns them into his own force of whom he mobilizes and leads to the village of Windhaven where he plans to take control of the village and bring it into the fold of Dragonstone. After doing many impressive things to gain popularity and wealth from the village he is shocked during the final part of the chapter when Daven Backstame betrays him and threatens him to leave while also killing one of his friends. After he leaves he is whispered to by Daven's daughter of whom indicates that she is on his side, and that she wants him to win. Chapter Five Rhaegar Targaryan is the POV Character of Chapter Five and during this chapter he tells his sister Deneyres a story of when he was younger and he travelled west under the alias of a Dragon Knight and retelling this story he reenters Lucerne travelling to the city of Tree Hill where he plans to fight in a tournament there. At the Tree Hill Tournament of 5119 he attempts to win the tournament in order to gain from the Scott's a simple wish from them, and the wish he has is to gain some of his families old things. He is able to do quite well in the tournament and ends up winning due to the determination he has to win the tournament, and towards the end he has interactions with Eddard Starke, and his young sister Lyanna Starke, and after this he is given many items of House Targaryan and makes his way eastward again. Chapter Six Yorllien Wind is the POV Character of Chapter Six and during this chapter he must deal with the betrayal of Daven Backstame. Fighting a siege against his rival he is able to win the fight after the people of Windhaven turn against Daven, and his daughter drives the final nail into his coffin. As part of the deal that got him final victory he marries Ulia Backstrame and the two continue expanding the power of Windhaven when they begin construction of a ring wall around the village. At the end of the chapter he receives word from his father that the Empire of Dragonstone is preparing to expand, and that Windhaven will be one of the sites they do this from due to the great work he has accomplished. Chapter Seven Rhaegar Targaryan is the POV Character of Chapter Seven and during this chapter he travels southward towards Red Keep where his brother Viserys has taken control of the fortress following his inepropriate behavior towards their sister. Rhaegar would at this point found the port of Dragonpeak of which will be the southern port of Dragonstone after Dragonsport was founded north of Dragonstone by his cousin Junet Targaryan. Rhaegar would send most of his forces to assist his sister Deneyres in assaulting the west, and spent his time meeting with several diplomats from other kingdoms of which the most important one to him was the Lucernians of whom sent several diplomats and a Magi stone so that they could communicate with Lucerne, and William himself. Chapter Eight Deneyres Targaryan is the POV Character of Chapter 8 and during this chapter she leads the main army of Dragontone alongside her cousin Aegon Targaryan II. She leads a smaller force through some of the indepenant towns and villages, and encounters some trouble but is mainly able to force them into joining, and also gathers two valuable men to her in the form of Jorah Mormont, and Christopher Von Plutter. At the end of the chapter she reaches the capital of Orell and meets with one of the Ollen children and after he insults her family she breaks rules of engagement and holds him as a prisoner. Chapter Nine Yorllien Wind is the POV Character of Chapter Nine and during this chapter Yorllien leaves Windhaven in the command of his second in command while travelling with Ulia Backstrame northward towards Dragon's Port where Rhaegar has commanded him in a letter to deal with the growing situation north of the town. Chapter Ten Rhaegar Targaryan is the POV Character of Chapter ten and during this chapter he hears the first of the reports detailing the rising number of Trolloc, and Orcs coming from the south, and he moves southward as he needs to now determine a course of action. Arriving at the Red Keep he is alerted that the Orcs, and Trolloc are making their way in extreme numbers towards Red Keep, and he summons two more dragons to him in order to prepare an ambush for the oponents when they arrive. He receives word that his sister Deneyres is having a lot of trouble in the west, and to top things off he receives word that Dragonsport is under threat from allies of Pontus of whom do not like the rise of Dragonstone. Chapter Eleven Deneyres Targaryan is the POV Character of Chapter Eleven and during this chapter Chapter 12 Yorllian Wind is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 13 Rhaegar Targaryan is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Yorllian Wind is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Yorllian Wind is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Chapter 12 Yorllian Wind is the POV Character of this chapter and during this chapter he Category:Story